<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Picnic Date by Milksettos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28375554">Picnic Date</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milksettos/pseuds/Milksettos'>Milksettos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>30 Day OTP Challenge [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Outsiders (1983), The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>EEEK-, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Picnics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:09:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28375554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milksettos/pseuds/Milksettos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Soda takes Steve for a picnic as a date, not expecting what comes next.</p><p>Prompt 4 - on a date</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sodapop Curtis/Steve Randle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>30 Day OTP Challenge [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Picnic Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 4 of the 30 day OTP challenge, didn't know what to do with this one, but whipped this up. and luckily enough prompt 26 ( A while away ) is getting married, so you damn well know ya'll are gonna get a follow up when i get to that prompt-</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soda smiled lightly, sitting down on the checkered madras blanket. “So- Do ya like it?” He asked shyly, motioned towards the picnic set-up, it wasn’t beautiful but he had tried and worked so hard on making it as perfect as he could. </p><p>Steve blinked in amazement. “You really did all of this… for me?” Soda nodded.</p><p>“It was the least I could do… sorry if it’s too sappy… didn’t wanna do anything too out in the open, ya dig?” He motioned for the other to sit, which he did still admiring the set-up.</p><p>“No… Soda it’s perfect… thank you”<br/>
The younger smiled, opening up the picnic basket and setting out the contents, it wasn’t much ; a few sandwiches and chocolate milk. But it didn't make a difference to either. </p><p>“The view is nice” Steve remarked taking a bite of one of the sandwiches. </p><p>“Ponyboy suggested this spot, he said the view would be rather romantic” Soda shrugged, watching the sun set.</p><p>“He wasn’t wrong…” Soda softly giggled in response. “Hey, Soda?” </p><p>“Hmm?” the response was soft, and he didn’t look up at the older until he didn’t get an immediate response, when he looked over he saw Steve down on one knee, holding out a small box. </p><p>Soda gasped, feeling his eyes water up. </p><p>“Sodapop Curtis, I know this is big decision and were only young… plus the fact we can’t legally get married… but i want to spend the rest of my life with you… if you want to that is…”</p><p>Sodapop wiped his eyes and smiled “yes.” </p><p>The two pulled together for a kiss, and Steve placed the ring on Soda’s finger, who decided not to ask where he got it from. </p><p>“I love you, Steve Randle…”</p><p>“I love you too, Sodapop Curtis…”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>